Under the spell of reality
by famousagony
Summary: Natsu has his own reasons to visit earth. His reasons are mostly rotating around Lucy Heartfilia, a human he had laid his eyes on for so long. The only day he can come on earth is 31st October, also known as the only holiday which allows mystical creatures to wander around the real world.(multiple pairs like Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gajevy etc.)
1. HELLo

**I must say, I own nothing but the story line. The characters and actually, Fairy Tail, is none but Hiro Mashima's creation. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. ALSO, FOLLOW AND ADD TO FAVOURITES. Maybe I will continue the story, who knows.**

* * *

Halloween. 31st october. Natsu's favourite day. Because he can meet Lucy. His lovely girl. Well, not his...yet. He left Hell as he went to meet his vulnerable porcelain doll. Natsu didn't have to change his clothes, since it's halloween and no one would really care of his looks. Less work for him!

He walked in the streets, the sun setting down slowly. Trying to find Lucy, he clapped his hands twice and it showed her location. It was foggy, so he assumed she's in bathroom. Preparing. For him. Natsu laughed and flew on a building, watching people like they're ants. He was so enjoying the moment of being on earth.

* * *

 **-Lucy's place-**

Lucy was in the tub. Hot water wrapping her voluptous little body of hers while she was putting rose petals in her water with the hope of a soft skin. Lucy took the shampoo and started massaging her scalp,slowly creating foam. The rose petals were slowly sticking by her bosoms. She was in heaven. The smell was purely incredible, and the feeling of being clean is more incredible. After she realized how much time it passed, she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her curved body and gold hair. Everything was good for her. A good bath, a costume for the halloween party she attended, and a soon-going-to-be-a-faboulous-make-up. The day was pretty good. All that missed was her little prince, but she passed over it a long ago. She left her hair back and put on her bunny red costume Erza picked for her. It was kind of embarrassing to wear that out but it was Erza's gift after all, and Lucy was sure not using something Erza got for her would be pretty bothersome. Lucy also had to wear black tights, bunny ears and pink heels. It truly was embarrassing, but if she wanted to attent that party, she had to wear that costume. She pulled some black and red lacy undergarments and shook her head. Pulled the black tights over her slender legs and 'plop' sound could be heard. After she looked after some imperfection the little dress piece of cloth had, but none could be found. She somehow smiled, admiring her figure.

"Now that I think about it, I look pretty good." she giggled to herself and returned to her activity. She put on the elastic pink corset and blushed.

"Really embarrassing." She slapped her cheeks and, again, went back to dressing herself properly. Putting on her black heels, bunny ears and some mascara along with a perfect eyeliner on her eyes. She stole a glance at the clock and realised that if she doesn't hurry up, she will miss the hour. Lucy bought her black coat over her shoulders and locked the door. On her way she haven't met anyone. She felt a pair of eyes examining her. What's more bad is that no one was around . Maybe it was just her instinct? who knows, 'cause she doesn't. After she arrived at the location, she got mad. There was no party, no people, nothing. Erza dumped her or maybe she didn't knew as well. Lucy sighed and went home. It was kind of scary because there was no light out.

"Halloween is scary... "

She arrived at her door only to found out she lost her keys. Great. No party, no home. Could it be better for her? Truthfully said, she wished she had her keys, because going back all her way was the last thing she wanted. She resumed her way back to the party location to find her keys, but she found something else.

 _"Y'lost bunny?"_ said a pink haired man.

Lucy blinked and blushed.

"N-No sir."

She examined him. He had horns, a black coat who was hugging his well built chest, skinny leather jeans and long army boots. Also, his eyes was the thing that drew Lucy in them, its blood colour.

"I am Natsu. Nice to meet you. Also, don't you think this place is kind of... empty?"

Lucy found herself chuckling.

"I think so too, but this is our little town. I haven't seen you before. Have you moved here recently?"

Natsu laughed and took her hand.

"You could say so. " he grinned childshly at her.

Lucy smiled, but then she came back in her senses.

"So uhm, what brings you there, Natsu?"

He sighed calmly and brought his best smile out.

"My mom used to live here _'lie'_ but she died when I was little _'lie'_ and came here to solve some problems _'lie'_. Also, I've heard from some friends there were some hot chicks down there, and man, he was right." he said whistling making the girl blush. He poked her bunny ears and chuckled.

"Now now, may I ask what your name is, lovely lady?" said as he bought her hands to his mouth and planted a kiss. Her face became redder than a tomato. She and looked away also dragging with her the newly marked hand.

"L-Lucy." she said covering her now more than blushed face. Natsu took some strands of her gold hair and inhaled the intoxicating scent. Hugging her, Natsu kept on devouring her just by her scent.

"A marvelous name for a marvelous lady." said the pink haired man smirking. She pulled her hair from his hand and backed down. He just bringed

"A marvelous name for a marvelous lady." He liked how the dark were emitting dark and grey sparkles in her brown chocolate eyes and how her sun-like hair turned into a dull colour. He loved it so much he would take her now. But he knew he had to wait if he wanted her to accept him. It was confusing and so hard for Natsu to keep his urges under control, but he somehow made it, temporary. She looked at him curious and somehow scared of his costume and his eyes. Though it was dark outside, she couldn't miss the scarlett colour in his orbs, that attracted her so much and she wanted to be in his arms like this for a while. She felt protected,and boy it passed some time since she felt like that. Her father missing, he mother dead, all she had was her precious treasures named friends and some memories of her when she was little. He smiled kindly at her and started reducing the space between their lips. She was purely overwhelmed by these new sensations and feelings. She didn't know how, but she felt like she knew this man for _years_ , and not for _minutes_.

* * *

 **For now I will rate it as M. Though it does not contain a mature scene, I will add some next time. Please review, tell your opinons, everything. I need point of view. Flames are allowed, I won't judge the one who do not like my story so far but please remember it's not finished. This chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer. Also, if you find some kind of grammatical mispells (which I doubt there ARE some) please tell me what it's wrong and I will modify as quick as possible. Do not forget, reviewing gives us courage to continue (even if it's bad or good, at least you're reviewing). Thanks so far and hope you will like it ^^**


	2. Sorry

**This is not an update. Unfortunately my PC broke (like 2 months ago, right after I posted the first chapter of this story) and I must wait to come back. I am borrowing my sister's laptop, but I cannot write in there. So after my computer comes back to its master, you gotta wait guys, and so I am. Pretty much like to write this story. Sorry for being inactive, and I promise I will come back with more and more and more. Untill then, please wait. Regarding to Natsu's scarf; he wears this scarf because it has a semnification ( and it's protecting him but meh). Igneel gave it to him. Since in my story, I don't think I will add Igneel, I think it's meaningless to include the scarf. Anyway, I appreciate the follows, favourites and reviews untill now. Really, thank you and I am sorry.**


	3. Unknown

**So here is the new chapter. Although I said it will be longer, I just can't help myself leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. I mean, I'm trying. pls don't judge me. so tell me what you think. flames allowed, of course.**

 **Lucy POV**

I watched as he reduced the space between our lips. Something really is strange about this man. He feels... familiar, and I haven't felt that in a while. Finally, here is it. His soft lips were brushing over mine demanding for entrance which I refused at first, but when he grabbed me by my waist and also reduced the space between our bodies. I gasped and he invaded my mouth with his hot tongue. He explored and explored, sucked and licked, untill my throat demanded for air. I broke the kiss and I suppose I was blushing, because he smirked sensually showing off his sharp canines. I smiled and then the reality hit me. I came back here to find my keys, not to flirt with an _oh so_ handsome man. He saw me frowning and broke the ice.

"What happened?" he asked with his husky low voice that sent a delicous shiver down my spine. I swear, I don't get who this man is, but he has a huge effect on me.

"I lost my keys when I was returning from a non-party." I said as I prepared myself for walking down the street and search more.

"Want some help Luce?" He said throwing me a wide grin that made my stomach do flips. 'He's cute, I like him' I whispered in my mind while smiling. Wait, what did I just said? But then, reality hit me again hard.

"Yes please. I don't know what I'll do if I won't get home tonight." I said while sighing and smiled again. He really is sweet. He smiled back at me and took my hand. We started running down the street.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" I screamed while laughing. I feel happy surprisingly. He turned his head and threw me another cute grin.

"We're having fun." He said and suddenly stopped. "I don't think you'll be able to find your keys tonight since it's already dark outside. I believe it's better if we wait untill tomorrow, maybe you could get a new key." He said and smiled. That was a good idea.

"I don't want to get a new key. I need these keys." I said, fury taking over me. Although it was right. We cannot find the keys while it's dark outside. I took out the phone and started searching for contacts. I made a group conversation and left Natsu alone for a while.

"Hey girls." I said trying to adopt a happy tone.

"Hey Lucy" said the girls in unision.

"So, I've got problems." I said crossing my index and middle finger together for some luck. "I pretty much lost my keys when I was coming back from that party and I don't know where I'll sleep tonight. So, if one of you can take me in her care tonight I would be really grateful." I said in a begging tone, though I hate that tone, I had to use it, right?

"Etto, sorry Lu-chan, but I can't. Gajeel is coming over tonight." Levy said in an apology tone. I just laughed it off. I knew she and Gajeel will hook up one day, and looks like the day came.

"It's okay Levy, take care of the things you do with Gajeel." I laughed again and smirked to myself.

"Well, Lucy" Juvia started " you remember I told you about this guy, Gray... he finally asked me out and maybe after the date we may do some... things." she said embarrassed. I laughed again.

"Good luck with that Juvia." I smiled to myself knowing my girls were getting themselves a boyfriend.

"Erza?" I asked and somehow I heard some huffs.

"Y-Yea Lucy?" she said still huffing. Wonder what she's doing. I laughed to myself.

"Doing something tonight?"

"Y-Yes. And sorry for the party, I didn't knew it was cancelled." she said, in her tone apology making its presence known. I sighed.

"It's ok. Anyway, see you later guys, gotta try to find my keys. Thanks anyway." I said and closed the phone fast.

"They are all busy. God, where am I even gonna stay?!" I said huffing returning my attention to Natsu who seemed like he was in a trance. I fluttered my hand in front of his eyes and he suddenly came back to life. He pinned me to the nearbiest wall with an incredible speed and force and gazed in my eyes. His heat almost never letting my body alone.

"You could stay at my place, y'know. I'm living all alone." he whispered sending shivers down my spine and a strange heat made its way in my belly. His heat left my body and I felt slightly disappointed. "Watcha say 'bout this, Luce?" he smiled poking my bunny ears.

"Well, since it's already dark outside, my keys lost, and don't have where to sleep, I will accept. Thank you Natsu." I grinned and he poked my nose.

"C'mon, it's really close from here." he said and we started walking. Everything is rather weird, no people, no sounds. It's quiet as fuck. As we walked more and more, I see Natsu searching in his pocket for the keys. And then reality hit me again, this man just kissed me and now I'm going in his house to sleep. It really is weird and I can't help it, but he offered me a roof, I don't know what to think anymore. A click sound could be heard and he yanked me gently.

"Welcome home." he said and I blushed madly.

"Our home?" I said still blushing and a grin made its way to his face.

"If you want to, we can live together." he said in doubt. It would be awesome, but after I find my keys these events will probably be forgotten. In the moment he closed the door, I knew something will happen. And I was right, I suddenly felt his mouth on my neck and again, that sweet heat made its way to my belly. I was moaning slowly, and this is what encouraged him. It's wrong, isn't it?

"You like it?" he said and seriously, reality should stop hitting me in these wonderful moments.

"It's not that I don't like it, but don't you think it's too fast? Like, we barely know each other." I said and he threw himself on the coach.

"It's time for us to know each other" he said while getting up and walking towards me, making myself back down "but I'd rather do this" he whispered and grabbed my breast through my coat squeezing it gently. I moan and suddenly, our mouths met. He left my bosom alone and started unbuttoning my coat. I couldn't stop him, my body felt limp. He moved down the jacket and it left my body. I felt exposed.

"You knew what would happen?" he laughed examining my bunny halloween costume. He kissed the crook of my neck and I stiffled a moan.

"No." I said simply.

"Good, because I am the devil, and you are the bunny. And you know what a devil do?" he said simply looking into my eyes. His enchanting bloody eyes.

"W-What?" I said afraid of his answer. He laughed against my skin, sending vibrations through my body and I escaped a moan unintentionally.

"Claim his prey." he said slamming his mouth against mine. I tried to fight, but he was just too strong. He suddenly lifted me up and threw me on the couch. He began undressing himself and I couldn't help but drool at the sight in front of me. His perfect abs, his big hands, his powerful arms. He was truly enchanting.

"Like what you see?" he asked and chuckled. I blushed and looked another way. He enclosed the space between or faces. "Don't be like that, I like you." he said and kissed my cheek gently.

"But we just met." I said in a frustrating tone. I tried to get up but he just slammed our crotches together. I threw my head back and huffed.

"This says a lot." he said and kissed me gently. "Do you want something to eat? I believe you're hungry." he said pointing at my stomach and that intensified my blush. I just nodded and opened my mouth but closed it back. He smiled and looked at me, his eyes pierching through my existence. "What did you want to say?" he asked and helped me get up.

"Uhm, if it's not bothersome, I would like some clothes too." I said looking down. He just frowned and lifted my chin.

"But I like you better like that." he said and looked at me with apology in his expresion.

"But it's uncomfortable for me." I said with a sad tone. He just chuckled and took my hand.

"Sure, I'll give you a shirt." he said leading me to his bedroom. This house is huge as hell. "Do you want me to pick something for you or you'll get it yourself?" he said and and bent his head on one side.

"I-I'll pick something." I could see his drawer was full of t-shirts with bands or simple, robes made from different materials. Just who was this guy? I reached for a t-shirt which had a skull and it was written Megadeth on it. He gasped and hugged me.

"You took the shirt with my favourite band. I love you already." He said and kissed my forehead lovingly. I blushed and smiled at his antics. "Now let's go prepare something." He smiled lovingly at me and I laughed. "Wat'chu laughin' at?" he said and put his hands on my waist tickling me.

"Nothing nothing" I said between laughs " it's just weird we just met, you almost raped me and now we're going to cook. Really weird." I said and he looked at me peacefully. He laughed and took my hands.

"Meh, it could have been better." he chuckled and we went on the kitchen. "You know how to cook?" he asked me while taking a pan out. I nodded and pushed him on the chair.

"Let me do my magic." I said as I took the pan and I lit the stove. I put the pan on it and a little sunflower oil. "Give me the eggs please." he went on the fridge and pulled out 4 eggs, meat and some french fries from the refrigerator. I smiled at him. "Do you want pancakes or we'll wait for it tomorrow?" I said concentrating on him. He suddenly was behind me, gropping my breasts and kissing and nibbling on my ear.

"I would prefer something else than food." he said and I remembered about the eggs.

"I-If you will distract me more I'm afraid the food won't be edible." I said a strong blush making its way to my face.

"I'm not hungry for food" he said and kissed my sternum sensually, his salmon hair brushing against my face and neck. "I'm hungry for you." he said as he turned me around and began kissing me while drawing lazy circles on my butt. I moaned and tried to turn around.

"The food for fuck's sakes." I said and took the eggs fast. I quickly put them in a plate and took the meat. I sliced it in thin pieces and put them in the pan fast. I backed away because of the oil that was splattering around and slipped on the floor. Natsu catched me and I could feel his abs through the fabric. "Thank you." I said blushing. He just poked my nose and kissed me. This is just too frustrating. Why is he kissing me? I sighed and took the tray out of the microware and I put some of the congealed french fries in it and I twisted the button at 15 minutes. Natsu continued in watching me and that embarrassed me. Reality, like ever, hit me again. I remembered I only wear a shirt and underwear, my slender legs showing. I pulled the shirt down more and the pink-haired 'rapist' looked questioningly at me.

"What are you doing?" his voice startled me I raised my face quickly to face his, his breath merging together.

"N-Nothing." he just looked at me, lust in his eyes. oh this situation just turns me on

What?

He sighed and looked at me.

"I'm going to change." he said and he departed. I just looked down disappointed. I checked the meat and it was almost ready. A beep could be heard, signaling me the fries were ready too. I took out a plate and moved the pieces of potatoes into it. Time passed and the smell told me the meat was ready. I smiled proudly to my work.

"Natsu, the food is ready." I said and sit down waiting for him. After several minutes he came into the room only with a pair of black shorts on him. His bangs were down and his eyes became a beautiful onyx colour.

"Like I said, I am not hungry for food." he sighed and looked at me.

"But? What are you hungry for?" I said and started to put some food in my plate.

"You." he said again lustfully.

"Then stay hungry." I said and laughed. He just threw me an apologetic smile and prepared to go out of the room. I didn't want him to leave.

"Wait" I said and put the fork down. "Why won't we talk? I pretty much lost my appetite while I was cooking." I said and his eyes widened. He suddenly put his arms on the left and right side of me. I was surrounded. He quickly grabbed my waist and threw me on his shoulder. We walked on his bedroom and in a second I was on the bed, my wrists bounded by the bed and without the shirt. I gulped and looked around, but I couldn't see anything. Everything was dark. And suddenly, I heard a voice.

 _"You're gonna be mine."_

 **i dont think lucy is a bitch if she does it with natsu. i mean, he's like a total stranger but not really. tell me your opinion, I WANT TO KNOW IT.**


	4. Truth

**So here is it, it lasted two days to write this, but here is it, and I kind tried to make it perfect so yea… guess I pretty much achieved my goal –grins- enjoy reading my fellows, love you guys. Don't forget to review, tell your opinion. Flames allowed :v**

The voice coming closer and closer, I panicked. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands approaching my waist and I wiggled with the hope of getting out of them. Unfortunately, I couldn't. It just went up, for my bosoms and cupped them carefully, making me moan.

"What are you doing?" I screamed shamelessly, afraid of him and his up points. He brought his face up and gave me a peck on my lips.

"I'm enjoying this." I blushed uncontrollably and tried to escape from my lock, but couldn't. I gave in, after all, he seemed pretty interested in me. I sighed and gave him a smile, whenever he was, I couldn't see, but I still tried. I heard him sigh as well and he kissed me, but it was a passionate kiss, like saying thank you. He licked my upper lip, eliciting a gasp from me, and he wasted no second in putting hit hot tongue in my wet cavern. He explored every inch of my mouth and I moaned in his mouth. We broke the kiss for air and he started planting butterfly kisses from my jaw to the juncture of my neck. I moaned and he got up again, and gave me a peck on my cheek. I blushed and he unclasped the bra, suddenly the urge of covering me getting in action, but I couldn't do anything since I was bounded. He stood there a moment, the moonlight reflecting into his pink hair and I wished so bad to walk my hands through it. My air left my throat in the moment he took a tip and sucked it gently, while rubbed the other one. He pinched it roughly and the heat in my belly was unbearable.

"You know…" he started and I was concentrating on him " I love you." He finished and he brought his face up to mine to kiss me again, gently. I looked in his eyes. "I don't want to do something you will probably regret." He said and I flinched. He unbounded my hands and I hugged him tightly, my chest pressing against his. He hugged me back and kissed his cheek.

"You can't possibly love me. We just met. This is really strange." I said and opened my mouth again, but he silenced me with a kiss, this time fierceful and full of need.

" You just met me, but I've known you since a long time ago." He said and I widened my eyes. "And my time here is slowly ending. If we'll do this, I have at least to know you want it too." I nodded and kissed him, giving him permission. He broke the kiss and licked my earlobe.

"After this, I'll have to tell you something." He whispered and I panicked. Was he going to say he's engaged? This house is too big for him only. Was he also going to say he has kids? I'm panicking. "Earth to Lucy." He said and I came back to reality.

"W-What do you have to tell me?" I said scared of his answer. He just laughed and whispered in my ear.

"You'll found out after we're done, sweetheart." He said and I felt myself blush. He slammed his mouth against mine and traced circles on my exposed back. I moaned in his mouth and threw my hands over his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Natsu gently placed me on the bed and started planting kisses over my jaw and neck. He resumed the early treatment and took a bud into his mouth, while rubbing the other one. I mewled. He moved further, kissing my stomach lovingly. His hands rested peacefully on my thighs and the time has come. He raised his head for my permission and I nodded. Natsu pulled my panties with his fangs, bringing them to my feet, throwing them somewhere in the room. I, self-conscious like ever, covered myself after all he'd done to me. Natsu growled and took my hands away, also departing my legs. My womanhood in all my glory, was in front of Natsu's face, his beautifully sculpted face. He had such features, I bet every girl's after him. I sighed and suddenly a wave of pleasure took over me. Natsu inserted two digits into my wet cavern and started sucking the ball full of nerves. I felt myself dying, I needed more, I needed him! I arched myself into his heavenly touch and couldn't bear it anymore. I am near my exploding. Shivers went through my spine and my legs started shaking uncontrollably. That's when he decided it's enough for me. He stood up onto his knees and I raised my hand for him. Natsu, licking his fingers after being covered in my nectar, raised me up and kissed me making me taste myself. I scratched gently his chest and his muscles flexed under my grasp. It's agonizingly, I want him, there and now, but I think it's his time to be pleasured, although he left me sexually frustrated. I leaned down, grabbing his thick shaft and started rubbing it slowly. He was surprised and amazed of my actions but just let himself flow through ecstasy. I kissed its head carefully and engulfed it in my mouth, completely disappearing from his sight. He growled and I moaned, sending vibrations through his body. Bobbing my head up and down, his hand pushed further and further, but I refused giving him release. I quickly raised my head and kissed him, he growled and pinned me on the bed, I moaned and he positioned himself at my opening. I gulped and looked at Natsu, his control snapped and I am kind of afraid. Suddenly, he thrust himself inside of me quickly, breaking my virginal barrier and me wincing in pain. He looked at me and kissed my face. After a while, I gave my hips a roll and the pain was subsided, pleasure taking over. At first, he thrust into me slow, a lovingly pace, but after a while, when his own sounds became more needy, and fierce, he started banging me hard, passionately. As he threw himself into me, I did the same, creating a perfect rhytm between our moves and moans.

Normal POV

Natsu flipped Lucy on her stomach, his manhood ready to enter her again. As she turned her head to examine the man behind her, she saw his dark onyx eyes devouring her. She gasped and once again moaned, more heat pooling down her belly. She rubbed her opening against his penis. Natsu just smirked at Lucy's antics and once again, powerfully and passionately, entered her. His moans colliding hers, and the rhytm installing once again. His manhood kissing her womb with every thrust. As he banged her how hard and fast he could, Natsu pulled her up and grabbed her bosoms, pinching one of the nipples with one of his hands, while the other one was on her waist, suspending her. He licked her earlobe and whispered dirty words for her, to cum. Natsu nibbling on her neck, she easily found her release, flowing through ecstasy, her walls clenched around him and he couldn't restrain himself more. Natsu let go of his semen inside her, slowly absorbed by her womb. Both huffing from the love making they just had. Natsu looked at Lucy lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said and looked at her warm chocolate eyes. Her cheeks flushed, biting her lip and a pleading look made Natsu hard again. "If you'll make such faces, I won't hesitate to go for round two." He said and laughed. She just kissed him and smiled.

"I love you too." She said and drifted off to sleep. Natsu sighed and examined her. Fucking yes, he finally got to have love with the person he loved for years now. Remembering it's almost midnight, he felt sad.

"Lucy…" he said trying to wake her up, though it's cruel. She opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily, his member hardening. Whatever this girl is doing, is poisonous to him. "Remember I said I'll tell you things when we're done?" he said and she nodded. " _Well, I'm from the underworld_." He spoke seriously and she couldn't hint any kind of lie or joke in his tone. Her eyes widening and she stood up.

" _What?_ " she said.

 **CLIFFHANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**

 **This is what I'm good for. So guys, how is it so far? I think I've done a better job than the other story I wrote. Anyway, suggestions? Or should I add from myself things, and make it interesting? –smirks- I just love you when you're honest to me. Don't hesitate to tell me your opinion**

 **So, let the reviews, follows and favourites flow!**

 **Pretty much motivates me when I see people liking my story.**

 **So, until I will write again, pals!**


End file.
